


Am I a monster?

by VladimirGold1297



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirGold1297/pseuds/VladimirGold1297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah Mikaelson is contacted by an old witch of his, one he can trust. The witch tells him that one of his past lovers fell pregnant with his children, twins. Finding them is easy, raising them on the other hand is gonna take a lot of work. His daughter is your typical little girl, but his son has so many demons that could destroy a human mentally with ease. Happens after Damon removes the dagger from Elijah. The son is played by Jared S. Gilmore and the girl is played by Rowan Blanchard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I a monster?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything here except for my Oc's. It is a dark story with many triggers. So don't read if you can't handle.

"Talk"

'Thought'

Elijah didn’t want to be there. After being undaggered by Damon Salvatore and confronting his brother Niklaus he just wanted to freeze for a moment. He had been summoned by a witch he was close to a long time ago. The witch was Taylor Granes, a powerful witch in her own right. Taylor had something important she needed to discuss with him in person. Elijah wasn’t going to go… that is until she mentioned it had to do with his recent ex-lover, Ashley Hunter.

They had broke up only after a year of dating, which was fifteen years ago. Ashley had shattered his heart when she had disappeared one night, leaving only a note for him. Elijah was in a small town located in the state of Florida. He was meeting up with Taylor at her apartment. Taylor greeted him with a smile when she opened the door to her home.

Normally witches hated vampires, but Taylor was the exception. That’s why Elijah found it easy to work with her, not getting comments about his status every five seconds was nice. But for some reason the usual smile of greeting had a grim undertone to it. Of course this set Elijah on edge. “Elijah, why don’t you come in” Taylor said, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

Elijah entered the apartment, noting the dining table overloaded with witch tools. “Why is it you called me here Taylor” Elijah inquired, straight to business. “This may be hard to believe, but… fifteen years ago you impregnated Ashley” Taylor said softly. Before she could do anything Taylor was pinned to the wall by Elijah, who had his hand wrapped around her throat. “Don’t lie to me” Elijah said darkly.

“I’m… not, I can… prove… it” Taylor croaked, unable to get air in her lungs. Elijah held her against the wall for a few more seconds before releasing her. Taylor slid down the wall, massaging the new bruises on her throat. ‘I forgot how temperamental he is, thank god he didn’t hear me say that though’ Taylor thought. Taylor made her way over to the table, grabbing a knife and a bowl.

“Give me your hand please” Taylor said, holding out her’s expectantly. Elijah allowed Taylor to cut his palm open and collect his blood into the bowl. Taylor starting chanting in latin. “ **Ab aeterno ab antiquo absolutum ad vitam aeternam alibi”** Taylor said, lost in her words. The bowl of blood created a dark red mist, which flew into the air.

The mist soon showed a clear vision of two pre-teens, one a boy and the other a girl. Elijah noted that they were the same age, but they even looked a lot like him. The boy and girl had the same hair color and eyes, a dark brown. These came from Elijah since their mother Ashley had fiery red hair and green eyes. “Twins of all things, one child is already so rare” Taylor whispered in awe.

Elijah had to agree with her on that one. The two looked to be playing a game, well the girl did. The boy was just sitting next to the girl, blank expression on his face:

_ “Come on Zacharias, please” the girl whined. The boy, now dubbed Zacharias, shot his sister a glare. “For the millionth time today Rachael, NO” Zacharias snapped. Rachael crossed her arms over her chest in sadness, jutting out her lower lip. “And it’s Zach for God’s sake, I hate that name” Zacharias said. _

_ Zacharias saw the puppy dog look his sister was giving him. The two stared at each other for a few more minutes before the brother sighed. “Fine” Zacharias groaned before getting up to exit the room. _

The vision shook and disappeared, but not before they heard a yelp of pain and saw Ashley make her way over to Rachael with a belt in hand. Elijah was filled with rage at what he saw at the end. “Find that bitch this instant” Elijah said, tossing a ring that use to belong to Ashley onto the table. When Elijah got his hands on Ashley he would make her suffer for her crimes. Elijah messaged Klaus the news.

“I found her, she’s in Castine, Maine” Taylor said. Elijah didn’t waste any time, speeding out of the apartment, leaving the ring behind as a testament to his bond with Ashley broken.

**(With Zacharias and Rachael)**

Zacharias lay on his bed in the bedroom he shared with his sister. Rachael was nursing the new lashes on his back from when their mother had whipped him with a belt. Their mother had gone after Rachael, but Zacharias stopped her. For this he got his sister’s punishment along with another one for him. It was fifty lashes in total.

Even though the two were half-vampire they healed at human pace since their mother sealed away their supernatural half. Zacharias wished for that ability at the moment as he writhed in pain on the bed, face buried in his pillow. Rachael was currently putting antiseptic spray on his wounds. “Why do you protect me” Rachael inquired. Zacharias moved his head to the side so he could look at his sister, who had a conflicted look on her face.

But he could also see the fear deep in her eyes, fear of their mother. Zacharias was terrified of their mother as well, but he hid it well. “Don’t ask stupid questions Rach” Zacharias said. “You don’t need to protect me, I can take what she gives” Rachael said. Zacharias knew his sister was strong, but it was just a front from all their years with their mother.

Their mother didn’t just beat him, she also made him do things… things that are terrible. Zacharias is haunted day and night by the horrible acts he had committed in the past, that he still does. “I know you can, but I’m the oldest and as such it is my job to keep you safe” Zacharias said, not wanting to anger his sister. Rachael wrapped up his upper body with the bandages before sighing. “All done, good to go for now” Rachael said.

Zacharias sat up, wincing as he moved. “Don’t do anything to strenuous for a few days or else you’ll reopen your wounds” Rachael said in a doctor like tone. Funny thing was she planned to be a surgeon when they grew up. “Yes doctor” Zacharias teased. “And don’t you forget it” Rachael said.

Zacharias slid on his t-shirt before beginning his homework. Rachael was sitting on her bed, which was set across from his, writing in her journal. They both had journals, been writing in one ever since they could write. Zacharias kept his in a safe place so no one could read it since he confessed his sins in it most of the time. It wouldn’t be good if someone, Rachael, found it.

Their mother was currently cooking dinner for them, giving them a reprieve from her anger. Zacharias stiffened when blood reached his senses, his mother’s blood. ‘Maybe someone finally killed the bitch’ Zacharias thought. Rachael could smell the blood too and was scared. “Stay here, I’ll go check it out” Zacharias said.

“Be careful” Rachael said. “I will” Zacharias said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Zacharias slowly made his way to where the blood was coming from, which happened to be the kitchen. HIs mother lay on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood, her heart next to her body. A man clad in a suit stood over her, blood staining his hands.

“Who are you” Zacharias demanded. “The names Elijah Mikaelson” the man said. “Figures an original vamp would be the one to kill her, she was a right bitch after all” Zacharias snorted. Elijah raised an eyebrow at his son’s nonchalance to his mother being dead. “If you could would you mind burying her body for me and my sister” Zacharias said.

“My aren’t you cocky” Elijah said. “Not really, just hate that woman with a passion” Zacharias said simply. “Onto a better topic, did your mother tell you of your father” Elijah inquired. “Something about how it was a vampire, which was one of the reason’s why she hated us” Zacharias said. “I remember Ashley from before you were born, I had thought she loved me but I was wrong” Elijah said, staring at the body.

“You’re him aren’t you, our father” Zacharias said, shock and anger filling him. Elijah nodded in confirmation. “I’m guessing our mother never told you about us, so how did you find out” Zacharias inquired. “A witch of mine contacted me, told me that it was important” Elijah said. “So you’ve decided to come for us… sure took you long enough” Zacharias said.

“Retrieve whatever you two wish to bring, but know that I will provide whatever you do need” Elijah said. “Just so you know my sister doesn’t like to see dead bodies” Zacharias said. “I’ll take care of the body while you get your sister” Elijah said. Zacharias went back to the bedroom to find his sister packing her suitcase. “I take it you heard” Zacharias said. “Hard not to” Rachael said.

Zacharias could detect the excitement in her tone, the hope. Zacharias pulled out his suitcase; throwing in some clothes, his journals, and a couple of books. Rachael had packed her clothes as well, along with her art kit. “Ready to go” Zacharias asked. Rachael nodded, already halfway out of the bedroom.

Zacharias followed after her, carrying both of their suitcases. Elijah was waiting for them by the front door, the signs of blood gone. “Are we ready to go” Elijah asked. Rachael walked up to their father and hugged him. Elijah was surprised by the action, but returned it happily.

“Thank you for coming for us, I always dreamed of this day” Rachael said before she was out the door. Elijah looked at Zacharias pointedly. “Don’t expect a hug from me, I’m not a flower child like her” Zacharias muttered. Elijah gave a smirk at this. “Let me carry one of those” Elijah said.

“I’ve got them” Zacharias said. “I never doubted that you did, I’m being nice” Elijah said, grabbing his sister’s suitcase from him. “Whatever old man” Zacharias mumbled as he followed his father. Rachael was walking with their father, talking animately with him.

Elijah adored his children, both perfect in their own way. Rachael was a sweet and innocent girl, which brought out his basic protective instincts he learned as a human. His son looked like he could defend himself well, but he would still protect him with all he had. Rachael immediately claimed the front passenger seat, forcing Zacharias to sit in the back. “Where are we going” Zacharias inquired.

“To Mystic Falls, Virginia” Elijah said. “Supernatural central, I can’t wait” Rachael said. “If you want to talk supernatural central I would say New Orleans has gained that title” Zacharias said. “I believe he is right Rachael, vampires did found and build it after all” Elijah said. “Vampires as in your family back in the 1700s” Zacharias said. “You helped found a town” Rachael squealed.

“That I did, maybe I’ll take you two there someday” Elijah said. “I’ve already been there with our mother” Zacharias said. “I’m still angry at you for that, send me to summer camp and they take a road trip” Rachael huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘It wasn’t as great as it sounds’ Zacharias thought. Zacharias hated the road trips he had with his mother.

“It wasn’t that fun Rach, I was with our mother after all” Zacharias said. “You still got to go to places” Rachael said. “Stop being a baby” Zacharias said, getting a glare from his sister. “I am not a baby” Rachael said. “If babies could talk they would be saying the exact same thing you know” Zacharias said.

Rachael crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Elijah had to hold back a laugh at his son’s comment. “Don’t be mean to your sister, Zacharias” Elijah scolded. Rachael kissed Elijah’s cheek. “Thank you daddy” Rachael said.

Zacharias raised an eyebrow at his sister’s behavior. ‘What else did I expect from her, she has always wanted to meet our father’ Zacharias thought. Elijah loved his daughter more and more as she was accepting of him right off the bat. Zacharias on the other hand was distant, which he didn’t blame him for considering their childhood. Rachael talked to Elijah non-stop, telling him about her likes, dislikes, and some memories.

“Zach, why don’t you tell dad about yourself” Rachael said. Zacharias shook his head in the negative, making Rachael sigh. “Come on Zach, he deserves to know” Rachael reasoned. Zacharias snorted and went to give a scathing retort, but Elijah spoke before he could. “He is perfectly fine Rachael, he will speak when he feels like it” Elijah said.

“Don’t hold your breath” Zacharias grumbled. Elijah knew right than that his son would be extremely difficult to control. “Well I’ve had practice with Kol and Niklaus, he can’t be worse than them’ Elijah thought. Zacharias pulled out his iphone and plugged in his earphones to listen to his music.


End file.
